1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to medical products, such as arm slings. More particularly, the present invention concerns a generally sleeveless vest that is provided with an arm support cuff attached to the vest in a manner to present an adjustable open-sided arm passageway in which the arm is inserted and can be securely supported in an angled orientation against the torso of the body.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
It is common to support and/or immobilize the arm of a person in an angled orientation against the torso of the body as treatment for or a prophylaxis against injury to various parts of the arm or shoulder. For example, a fracture of the humerus will typically require the affected arm to be placed in a sling so that the arm is supported in an angled orientation against the torso.
However, there are numerous problems associated with conventional arm slings or supports. For example, traditional arm slings are often uncomfortable for the wearer and, in some extreme cases, may cause pressure ulcers. In particular, a traditional sling normally includes at least one strap that wraps around the neck or over the shoulder for supporting the arm cuff and thereby the arm in the desired orientation. The entire weight of the arm is consequently supported by the strap, and the strap concentrates this force on a very small area of the body. Additionally, traditional arm slings or supports are often difficult to don, particularly when the patient is attempting to put the device on without any assistance. The use of sling is also often perplexing, and this only adds to the difficulty in donning the device. Furthermore, conventional slings or arm supports are unsightly. Yet another problem with a number of traditional arm slings or supports is that they are not universal in the sense that they are designed for use with only the left or right arm but not both arms. Furthermore, traditional arm slings do not conveniently and securely support the arm against the torso so as to substantially limit shoulder movement.